The Downworlder War
by Adele18
Summary: A thousand years ago the witches created three new races: vampires, werewolves and warlocks . Nature punished them by stripping them of their immortality. A thousand years later, the descending witches want to reverse the spell by killing the originals. Now, vampire, werewolf and warlock must work alongside each other to save themselves. ( AU. Clace, Malec, Sizzy.) Contains Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys ! So, new story ! I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while and this idea has been nagging at me, so, here's a sneak peak. Tell me if it raises your interest so that I'll continue writing it. This story is AU, so it doesn't involve shadowhunters.**

* * *

_Present day_

He sniffed the air as the powerful vampire scent engulfed him, making his mouth water. He could feel his incisors start to come out and his senses heighten. He listened carefully for any sound around him which would give the vampire away. He knew it was hiding, but it was only a matter of time before he sunk his teeth in its porcelain flesh. He paced slowly, hearing the leaves and small rocks rustle and crack under his shoes. He could hear the distant heartbeats and voices of humans chatting lively only a few blocks away, oblivious to the deadly creatures lurking into the night.

A gust of wind invaded his nostrils with the smell of fear and death. He inhaled deeply and focused on any motion, his red alpha eyes glowing into the pitch dark, giving his location away. He released a low growl to intimidate his opponent, though it could hardly be considered one. He heard the fast whoosh of running to his left and sprang towards the sound, his speed almost impossible to be perceived by the human eye. He clutched the vampire by its back and sunk his claws deep inside, making the vampire screech in pain and writhe pointlessly. He lowered his head towards the vampire's neck and bit him until its head disconnected from its body rolling on the ground in a grotesque way. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and proceeded to walk away from the scene. The humans would probably blame it on a new serial killer terrorizing the innocent New Yorkers.

Just as he turned around the corner he heard the sound of sarcastic clapping behind him and turned around with his eyes flashing in an intimidating manner.

"Oh, please, turn off the headlights, Goldielocks. " a familiar, yet annoying voice tsked.

"I have no idea who that is." he stated with a blank expression, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Of course you don't, Jonathan, you spend your whole existence ruling over your savage werewolves from the safe confinement of your kingdom, sitting in your big stone throne, bossing everyone around and being annoyingly depressing."

"Always a pleasure, Magnus. And it's Jace now." he smirked, his face contorting into an incredibly charming expression that not even Magnus couldn remain unfazed by.

"Oh, you love me, lobito " Magnus chimed as he began walking by Jace's side, down the still crowded streets of New York, though it was late past midnight.

"I assume you come bearing good news, since you never visit without a reason." Jace added in a disinterested tone, his eyes skimming the crowd.

"Does that make you feel sad, baby?" Magnus sang, caressing Jace's cheek in a mocking gesture.

Jace growled and removed his hand." Careful, warlock. Remember, I have a temper."

"How could I forget, dear Jonathan? There's only one person in this world who can put up with your mood swings."

"Again, I don't know who you're talking about." Jace spoke nonchalantly, though his expression had hardened.

"Oh, really? The reason why you were chopping off heads back there, though you have no need for blood whatsoever." Magnus teased.

"I was not chopping off heads, I was biting them off. I have no need for weapons. I've got my own." he stated, as his sharp teeth shone menacingly.

"Yes, yes, I know, you're very manly and full of testosterone, I am Jace, hear me roar, blah, blah, blah. Now, let's get to business." Magnus spoke gesturing with his hands continuously.

"Finally" Jace rolled his eyes as they entered what seemed to be a small bakery, but once inside turned into an enourmous stone castle crowded by werewolves scurrying around like busy-bees. They walked down a narrow long corridor to a large wooden door which lead to a huge throne room filled with food and drinks. Magnus sat down on a couch and looked around.

"Love what you've done with the place." he laughed.

"Well, handling a bunch of _savage werewolves _ doesn't give you much time to decorate." Jace added in a mocking tone. "Now, talk, warlock." he continued as he sat on a large comfortable red chair, resembling a prince. A very moody and lethal prince.

"I love it when you boss me around." Magnus chimed, wiggling his eyebrows. At the sight of Jace's unchanged expression he cleared his throat and became more serious."Well, you know how our beloved witches created us a thousand years ago to prevent the humans from staking them anymore, though they did not predict that it would come with a price and though they had been immortal up until then, they haven't been ever since-"

"I'm familiar with the story." Jace interrupted in a dull voice."Cut to the chase."

"It seems like their descendants have found a loop hole into the spell."

"What kind of loop hole?" Jace inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"A way of becoming an immortal race once again. By getting rid of the whole reason it all started."

"By killing the humans?"

"So, you're all about the looks, huh? No, you dumbass, by killing us. And a certain redhead we both love and adore." Magnus snapped.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? Hate it? Love it? What do you think is going to happen? I will update the next chapter as soon as I hear from you. I just couldn't hold this story in anymore. I had to share it with you !**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace paced through the cold and silent chamber, running his hands through his tousled blond hair repeatedly, growling lowly from time to time. Magnus had gotten quite bored of watching him move around like a pendulum. He poured himself a glass of wine and began humming a hip tune.

"Stop that." Jace snapped.

"Well, you've been silent for the last fifteen minutes." Magnus retorted.

"I'm thinking !" Jace yelled in frustration.

"I don't think there's much to think about. When it comes to it, we have to kill them." Magnus added calmly, running a finger on the edge of his glass.

"And what if there's another loop hole in the spell which makes us extinct too if witches become extinct, huh? They created us after all. And they seem to be very fond of these loop holes. " Jace spoke as he sat down on his chair again. He rubbed his eyes and tried to rack his brain for a solution."And how do you know all of this, anyway?"

"From Clary. She told me while we were having one of our annual tea lunches in Paris. You should join us, while we're still alive." Magnus remarked, taking a sip of his wine. "Mmm, I've gotta give it to you, puppy, you have good taste in wine, at least, if not in interiour decour."

"Yeah, while it would be lovely to drink _tea _with a _warlock _and _her, _I'm going to have to pass." Jace hissed.

"Still not talking, huh? " Magnus inquired thoughtfully.

"There's nothing to talk about. " Jace added in a barely audible tone.

"She was worried about you, you know. In her own, badass vampire who doesn't need anyone but herself- way." Magnus continued, trying to get a reading on Jace's feelings about the whole situation, and about Clary.

"I'm sure she was. " Jace barked sarcastically. "And why was she worried exactly?" he couldn't help but ask. After all those years.

"She was worried you wouldn't accept a truce with us and risk your life because of your pride. We have to go together against the witches. We're stronger in numbers." Magnus explained as he carefully observed the frown forming between Jace's eyebrows.

"Well, you should have listened to her. She knows me well. I'm not allying with _vampires._ You people, I can take. But them, no. Never." Jace fumed.

"Just because you hate her doesn't mean you have to hate her entire kind, Jonathan. Stop being such a baby. You are a thousand years old. Not adding your human years." Magnus complained.

"Well, they're her creations, aren't they? Plus, werewolves and vampires are natural enemies."

"You're natural enemies just because you want to be. Not because something is actually making you be. Look at Isabelle, her brother is a werewolf and they still send each other letters."

"Yes, letters, they haven't seen each other in over 500 years. "

"And whose fault is that? It is because they won't leave their makers. And because their makers won't stand in the same room with each other."

"Alec is free to do as he pleases." Jace grunted. "And how come you know so much about Alec, anyway ?"

"I enjoy gossip." Magnus explained in a careless tone.

"Yes, I figured. Now, you are welcome to stay as much as you please, but not more than a week because I might rip your jugular out. I need to be alone." Jace spoke as he got up from his chair and proceeded towards his room.

"Think about it, Jace ! You will be risking the lives of all your wolves for your conflict with Clary !" Magnus yelled after him. "Which up until this day I have no idea what it is." he added to himself.

* * *

Jace lay on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He struggled between his desire to protect his werewolves with his life and his oath never to be in the same country as Clary, if not on the same continent. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Thoughts of her flooded his mind in a way he hadn't allowed it to in a very long time, a very, very long time. Ever since that fateful day, he had forbidden himself to ever think about her. About her smile that would lighten up even the darkest of his days, about her emerald green eyes that were his escape every single time he felt overwhelmed, about her soft pale-white skin that he traced like a map back to himself, about her fragile arms that were his home everytime he felt lost, about how no matter how beautiful or how intelligent, or how artistic and interesting a woman would be, they still couldn't fill the void that she had left inside him. So he resolved to hating her. To hating her with such a passion that everytime he smelled a vampire in the air he felt the need to kill them, to get back at her, to make her suffer like she had made him. Everytime he slaughtered a vampire he hoped it was one of her direct creations, because a maker could feel the death of their creations. Magnus had been right, he did not hate vampires because they were vampires, he hated them because he hated her, and everything about her: her laugh, her voice, her graceful cat-like moves, her fiery hair, her feisty temper, everything. But most of all, he hated how after nine hundred years of being separated her memory was as clear as if he had seen her the other day. Even her familiar scent would fill up his nostrils everytime he thought of her.

"Jace? Are you up?" a familiar voice sounded through the tomb-like silent room.

"Mhm.." he murmured.

"Can I come in?" the girl asked worriedly, sensing her master's distress.

"Mhm.." he murmured again as he made room for her on the bed. The girl lay down next to him and pressed her lips to his as his arms went around her.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" she asked, caressing his face and looking at him adoringly, though her master did not gaze at her in the same loving way. She knew he didn't love her the way she did, but as long as she was the only woman in his life, she didn't mind.

"No, Aline, I just want to sleep.." Jace answered groggily as he closed his eyes and dreamt of soft red curls and defty fingertips running down his body.

* * *

**Sooo, what do y'all think ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing ! I hope this story will not disappoint. Someone asked me to point out what everyone is, so, here it goes : Jace- Original Werewolf, Clary- Original Vampire, Magnus- Original Warlock, Isabelle- Vampire, Simon- Werewolf, Alec- Werewolf, Aline- werewolf.**

"Oh, look who finally woke up! " Magnus chimed as he was sipping his tea when Jace entered his throne room sleepy and with a frustrated expression on his face. "Don't start, warlock." he mumbled.

"So, have you considered saving all the downworlders by allying with your enemy, or are you going to still hold a grudge for what happened 900 years ago?" Magnus inquired, not wanting to waste any more time with Jace's and Clary's hatred towards each other.

"I will hold a grudge for the next 900 years if I see fit. But yes, I will ally with you and the vampires. I must do everything in my power to save my people."

"Good boy !" Magnus sang while clapping his hands. "Now, fix your hair, cause she's here." he added nonchalantly while nipping on a scone. "Scone?"

Jace gulped nervously, his eyes darting all around the room to check if he had missed anything. "What do you mean she's here ?!" he asked, his voice a little more high pitched than he had anticipated. He cleared his throat.

"Someone's excited." Magnus smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "She's not here, as in this room. She is in New York. She said she'll pass by. I told her she and Isabelle could stay here as your guests."

"You said WHAT?" Jace roared, panic soaring through him at the thought of having Clary live under the same roof as him. A pact, he could handle. But in order to handle her presence more than ten minutes, he might need another 900 years.

"Stop tourmeting yourself." Magnus said, noticing his agitation and the frown on his face. "She doesn't hate you anymore. Or at least that's what she said last time I spoke to her. You know how vampires get, they change their minds easily." he added, making a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"_She _doesn't hate _me _anymore ? She doesn't have any reason to hate me !" Jace replied, clearly frustrated with the whole situation.

"And you have reasons to hate her?" Magnus inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes !" Jace replied with bulging eyes.

"What did she-" Magnus began to ask but was interrupted by Jace suddenly sniffing the air, his red eyes gleaming brightly. No sooner had Clary entered the building than he had caught her scent. It filled the entire building and he knew the others must have smelled her too, because she was a vampire and their scent was very distinct to werewolves. Catching her smell made his mind flood with even more memories of her, even from their human lives- the two of them eating happily, sitting barefooted in a field of poppies, the two of them laughing, dancing, singing, riding horses, doing everything together. But most of all, he remembered being blissfully happy. After 900 years he still felt like a teenager around her.

Clary entered the room with Isabelle behind her. She walked with confidence, her bright red curls bouncing around her shoulders. She walked at a human speed, dreading the moment that was about to come. She wore tight leather pants with high-heeled black boots and a white gossamer top which contrasted with the leather. Her eyes were carefully and precisely highlighted by a thin black line and her long eyelashes made them look seductive and fierce. Ironically, her lips were blood red. She stopped a few meters away from Jace, hesitant to go any further. Seeing him this close stirred inside her feelings that she had locked up a very long time ago. It flustered her just how different, yet the same he looked- his blond curls cut just like he used to, his golden big eyes, encased by a row of thick lashes, his full lips, his strong jawline, his tall, lean body.. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, soundless words being exchanged between them, most of them being- _why? why did you do it?__  
_

After their brief moment of vulnerability the two of them cleared their throats and averted their eyes, returning to their stern leaders expressions. By then, Alec had already entered the room, followed by Simon, one of his and Jace's closest friends. They all watched with nervous eyes the exchange of looks between Jace and Clary, and sighed in relief when they ceased their staring contest. Alec proceeded to hug his sister tightly and present Simon to her, a friend of whom he had spoken a lot in his letters and brief phone calls.

"Well, isn't this lovely? A reunion between loved ones." Magnus chimed, trying to lighten the mood.

Jace cleared his throat. "Please, have a seat." he said to Clary, looking anywhere but at her. She murmured a _thank you_ and sat gracefully on a chair, crossing her legs, the tight leather pants and her overpowering smell making it hard for Jace to concentrate. He could feel himself start to nervously sweat.

Isabelle, Alec and Simon sat down as well, looking questioningly at their masters and the warlock, waiting for any of them to start discussing the important matters at hand. To say that the tension could be cut with a knife would have been an understatement.

"Since these two five year olds are having trouble finding their tongues, I'm going to have to speak." Magnus began, his eyes quickly darting towards Alec who was watching him with a shy smile adorning his lips. " We know that the witches are out to kill us. We also know that if us, the originals, die, our entire species will die. Which sucks for you guys too." he added, pointing towards Simon, Isabelle and Alec.

"So.. what are we going to do ?" Simon asked, trying to will his voice not to waver in the presence of a certain beautiful brunette vampire who seemed to notice his nervous glancing in her direction and smirked smugly.

"We're going to kill them. All." Clary spoke hatefully, looking at Magnus with conviction.

"All in good time, my favorite bloodthirsty vampire." Magnus smiled. "First, we need to find out all of their plans and how their extinction affects us as their creations."

"That makes sense." Alec added.

"Of course it does, I'm extremely insightful. And good-looking." Magnus bragged.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Isabelle asked, playing lovingly with her long-lost brother's hand.

"We're going to have to come up with various plans while staying here in Jace's loving home." Magnus flashed him his winning smile, but Jace remained unfazed by it.

"Of course, enjoy your stay." Jace added bitterly, trying not to roll his eyes.

"This is going to be fun!" Magnus sang, while the others exchanged nervous and cautious glances.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you like, what you don't, what you'd like to happen, and also, what do you guys think happened between Clary and Jace?**

**Can't wait to hear from you, so, REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews and support ! I'm glad you like my story ! Also, I want to warn you guys that the reasonsthis story is rated M are not only the violence and profanities, but also the sexual content. So, tell me if you want warnings in the beginning of chapters containing lemons.**

* * *

Clary stood outside on the balcony of her room looking down at the crowded New York city. Cars sped from left to right, the neon lights flashed and flickered all around, on the walls and on top of buildings. People ran from one side of the street to the other chattering busily. Some were going home, while some were just starting their night, going to dance their problems away in the nearest club. She could feel the night calling her, she could feel the urge to hunt, to kill, though she never did. She never drained people, she couldn't handle the guilt. Her daylight ring helped her walk during the day, but she still felt uncomfortable and uneasy, she was a creature of the night and while the sun was up, her powers were weakened. However, she was thankful to be able to do so. Daylight rings were very hard to come by, the spell required certain plants that had gone almost extinct and some of the most skilled warlocks to perform it. As far as she knew, she and Isabelle were the only vampires who possesed such rings, which made her kind vulnerable to attacks while the sun was up. A war was brewing and she could feel the weight of the responsibility she bore for her people. She needed to be wiser than ever to protect them, to lead them to victory. Which meant she had to be civil to Jace, though it was difficult. All she wanted to do was grab him and throw him against the nearest wall with all the force she could muster.

The thought of Jace being only a few rooms away from her made her anxiety level reach up to the moon. She could _feel _him, she could smell him as if he were in the same room as her. If she tried, she could hear his breathing. But she wouldn't. She couldn't allow herself to think of him that way. Quite frankly, she thought she was going to be stronger than this. But his presence made her weak in the knees like a 16 year-old. She could only hope he hadn't noticed just how flustered he could get her to be. It will prove to be a challenge for her to get some sleep under these circumstances..

She gripped the wrought rail in her slim hands and swung her body over it, dropping down all the way from the top floor, landing gracefully on her feet with a low thud. She straightened her clothes and began walking into the night towards the next poor bastard in whom she was going to sink her fangs. She needed to be feeding constantly in order to gather her strength.

* * *

Magnus grabbed him by the collar of his too plain and so not-fabulous jacket and pressed him against the nearest secluded corner he could find in Jace's all too depressing and stone-age building. He crashed his lips against his and heard his whimper of protest but the little wolf soon gave in to the warlock's amazing skills and wrapped his bulky strong muscled arms around Magnus's frail boyish waist, digging his fingers deep into his flesh. They were soon fighting for air, their breaths ragged and mingled as their lips brushed against each other roughly and teasing. Magnus felt his hands pull at his hair, exploring, testing, stroking its soft texture. He released a shaky moan and Magnus took advantage of it and wrapped his toungue around his, massaging and rolling in ways that made the wolf's mind cloud and his legs shake. He pulled Magnus's body roughly against his, wating to feel every fiber, every cell and every nerve, every goosebump raising as he traced his fingers on his skin. He wanted to be in his veins, in his mind, and to have his name on his lips.

"Your room, Alexander?" Magnus managed to breathe out as his lips traveled to Alec's neck, sucking and licking every piece of skin, as he craned his neck to give him better access. "Or are you going to have me here in the hallway? Wouldn't be the first time." Magnus teased, raising his head to meet Alec's hooded, glowing eyes as the wolf in him began to surface with his arousal. Alec growled and seized the warlock's hand more carrying him than dragging him to his room.

"So, are we still not official?" Magnus continued as he closed the door and locked it behind him with a small blue spark, taking advantage of Alec's flustered state and his blurry mind. Alec focused on removing whatever strange piece of clothing Magnus was wearing on his upper body his hand fumbling clumsily all over Magnus's torso.

"Werewolves. So graceful. And good at talking about their feelings." he complained as he snapped his fingers and his top disappeared, seeing that Alec's patience was growing thin.

"What would you like me to say ?" Alec asked, his cheeks reddening as he grabbed Magnus's thighs non-too-gently and carried him to the bed, throwing him against the mattress and towering over him. He could do the most unspeakably dirty things to him, but the minute Magnus wanted him to open up, he would blush like a kindergartener. He began removing his shirt all the while not breaking contact with Magnus's shining cat-eyes.

"If you think you taking your clothes off is going to distract me from the matter at hand-" Magnus began as Alec dropped his jeans to the floor."It's working." he smirked, grabbing Alec by the back of his head and pulling him flush against him. He closed his eyes as Alec explored every inch of his lean torso, teasing all the way down. Magnus inhaled sharply and tried his best not to moan too loudly in a house full of supernatural creatures with super-hearing.

"We've been doing this for half a century. You don't call, you don't write, yet the second you see me, you act as if you saw me just the other day."Magnus groaned as Alec's head traveled southward to where he needed him most. "Alexander." Magnus protested in his best serious warlock voice and Alec raised his oh-so-blue eyes that made Magnus forget why he was mad in the first place.

"You know time doesn't matter as much for us as it does for humans. We don't feel it passing like they do." Alec explained, running a hand through his ebony hair, his face still distractingly above Magnus's crotch area. "But I did miss you, Magnus." he continued, climbing higher over Magnus's body and pressing his scalding hot lips to his forehead, to his cheeks, and then to his lips.

"Liar." Magnus groaned, but still closed his eyes and sighed in content.

"I might not be good at expressing my feelings verbally, maybe that's why I don't call, I don't text, or write, because those are words, and I'm not good at using them. I'm not like you. You could get yourself out of a war just using your words. I couldn't. But I do, however, express my feelings through actions." Alec added, as he peppered a trail of kisses across Magnus's collarbones.

"You don't visit either." Magnus whined, his fingers in Alec's hair.

"You never live in the same place." Alec replied, biting his shoulder gently.

"That is true, Alexander, but still, you never tell me you lo-" he was interrupted by Alec's loud intimidating growl, as he was growing more and more frustrated above him. And Magnus could _feel _his frustration quite well.

"You are my only one." Alec whispered as he kissed him passionately and moved above him so that they could become one.

* * *

**Who doesn't love some Malec? Cause I sure do. I know Alec is slightly out of character, but you must understand that he is not half angel in this story, he is a werewolf, therefore, he must act like it. I hope you liked getting some glimpses of Clary's mind and of Malec's relationship. Also, what would you guys want to see more of? Their plotting to win the war or the drama going on within Jace's house? Because there is going to be drama ! The genre of the story is not Romance for nothing ! Please review or message me and tell me what you think ! I love hearing from you guys ! After all, that is why I post my stories online and don't just keep them to myself.**

**So, SHARING IS CARING, please REVIEW and share your thoughts and concerns with me!**

**Kisses !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again ! Thank you for your support and patience ! Seeing that you guys love my stories is the greatest satisfaction I can get !**

Clary walked around the mazy and narrow corridors of the building getting the stink-eye from each and every werewolf she passed by. Tensions ran high and getting vampires and werewolves to tolerate each other would prove to be even more difficult than defeating the witches. She fought to restrain any hostile hisses or flashing of red eyes which would indicate that she was an original. Her and Jace were the only supernatural creatures with red eyes and everyone knew to fear them for they could face an army of vampires and werewolves alone and still come out unharmed. Magnus, on the other hand, had bright green cat eyes. Normal werewolves bore golden eyes, while the eyes of vampires were a cold glassy light blue.

She was heading towards Jace's ridiculous throne room to meet the others. His need to dominate others and prove that he was the best had not diminished at all. She could only hope she would have to deal with his stubborness and impulsive behaviour as less as possible. She passed by Jace's room just in time to notice a small brown-haired werewolf girl slip out of it, looking around her so as not to be caught. Clary saw her take a whiff of the air. Her golden eyes snapped in Clary's direction, she released a small growl, but regretted it as soon as Clary's eyes turned red and her sharp fangs stuck out menacingly, hissing. The wolf whimpered and scurried away before Clary could get the change to separate her head from her body.

Hearing the exchange of hostile sounds, Jace opened the door, his upper-body unclothed, his hair tousled and his eyes slightly out of focus, having just woken up. His skin glowed in the morning light, his muscles as if skillfully sculptured by ancient Greek artists . The sight of him still made Clary's breath catch in her throat, though she did not technically need to breathe. He noticed Clary staring at him with her fangs still out and she quickly retreated them with a snap. She nodded in his direction and disappeared with a whoosh, the sight of her only a blur. Jace threw a shirt over his head and pulled it on, running after her, catching with her quickly before she was about to enter the room and join the others.

"Good morning." Jace said in his most charming voice, making Clary's skin prickle with tiny goosebumps. She inwardly admonished herself for allowing him to have such an effect on her.

"Good morning." she replied, clearing her throat, not knowing if she should enter or not. She did not want to seem as if she was avoiding him, that would mean showing weakness. But also, she did not want to seem too eager to spend time with him.

"Were you hissing at one of my werewolves ?" Jace asked, narrowing his eyes at her and smirking mischieviously, wondering whether Clary had been bothered by the sight of another woman leaving his bedroom, though that would be ridiculous.

"Not that I can recall." Clary answered staring him right in the eyes, using what she liked to call her _superior leader face_, holding her chin high and her eyes steady.

"Well, I think you did. Jealous, are we?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side in a mocking way.

Clary huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Jace. It's been 900 years. Only a mad person would still care about someone after all this time. " she snapped.

"And yet you're getting all angry and flustered." he added, taking a step towards her.

"No, I'm not." Clary spoke steadily, trying not to get affected by his strong scent piercing through her nose and his eyes practically boring holes into hers.

"Mmm.." Jace murmured sexily, his deep voice sending chills through Clary's body. "Liar, liar, pants on fire, Clarissa." he sang tauntingly, placing a finger under her chin. Clary slit her eyes at him, grabbed his wrist and threw his body against the wall so fast that a human eye could not even have caught the movement and with enough force to make the bricks fall out of place around them.

"Listen to me, Jonathan. I may be in your home, but you will NOT disrespect me. You will NOT mock me. I am not the little sweet harmless Clarissa that you used to know anymore. So, DON'T make me kick your werewolf ass into the next century." Clary hissed through her fangs, her red eyes glowing, her body completely pressed against Jace's, feeling every fiber of him, hearing the blood pumping through his veins, feeling his harsh hot breaths on her skin. His expression was stone-hard.

"I was wondering when you would cut the act." Jace snapped, unclutching Clary's small frail hand from around his wrist and unglueing himself from the wall, making her back away and stare at him with a confused look on her face. He tried to ignore the way his body seemed to react to her proximity, making him feel things he didn't think was capable of feeling anymore.

"What act?" Clary inquired, dusting her clothes of the powder and smash from the bricks.

"The whole civilised act, the whole shy and reserved act." Jace growled. "You're not civilised. You hate me. Just as much as I hate you." he continued, seeing Clary's expression soften for a second only to become utterly unreadable and carved in stone the next.

"I don't hate you." she spoke, her voice barely a whisper as she saw the light raise in Jace's eyebrows, clearly taken aback.

"Lying proves to be one of your dominant characteristics." Jace barked, his hands in fists at his sides.

"What?! When have I _ever _lied to you, Jace?" Clary shrieked, her eyes almost coming out of their sockets.

"_When_?! When have you ever lied to me? Well, this is just ridiculous ! 900 years ago !" he roared.

"What?! _You _lied to _me !_" Clary yelled, throwing a brick in his direction, and Jace ducked just in time to save his head of a severely painful blow. "How dare you call me a liar?! You know what, Jace? Don't talk to me, don't even look at me! " she thundered, storming inside the room to join the others who had surely heard their entire fifth-grade conversation.

Jace punched the wall and growled loudly, making all the wolves in the building nervous and distressed at the horrifying sound. Aline appeared from behind him, looking at him with scared doe-eyes.

"Jace?"she inquired, facing Jace's back, hunched over the wall, breathing heavily. How could he have let her get to him like that? She always did this to him !

"What?!" he snapped, not turning to face her, trying to control his anger and the urge to suddenly shift.

"Um..I couldn't help but hear your conversation.. You.. seem to know each other.. you and the vampire original, do you.. um.. have history? Were you friends?" she asked, trying to piece together who this mystery woman was and why she had threatened her.

"She was, well, _is_ my wife." he breathed out and entered the room after Clary, leaving Aline staring at him in utter shock.

* * *

**Sooo? Thoughts? PLEASE REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys ! I cannot stress enough just how thankful I am for your continuous support ! Also, someone asked me if there's going to be any Sizzy and Jaia. The answer is: no Jaia, but some Sizzy.**

The room fell completely silent as Jace followed Clary inside and sat abruptly on a chair, hoisting one of his feet on a low coffee table, making the dark liquid in the cups spill all over it. He avoided looking at Clary for fear that he should engage in an endless fight to death with her. She drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair which only aggravated him more. He could practically feel her eyes drilling holes in his skull. And he could bet half of his money they were red.

Magnus released a theatrical sigh and rolled his eyes at the pair. The other three were utterly silent. Alec had gone to his usual routine of pretending he wasn't gay and much less involved with the original warlock. However, Magnus was absolutely sure everyone knew. They'd just rather keep at bay from all the drama. Isabelle kept stealing glances at the werewolf who didn't look more than 18, with his hair all fuzzy and wearing teenage t-shirts and a pair of hipster glasses which he obviously didn't need, being an immortal being with super-senses and all... He was so different from her type- buff, extremely tall, very masculine, a bit rude and domineering- that it made her interested. Which made her more interested was the fact that he did not seem interested at all. A small electronic device which he kept tapping on seemed a lot more appealing to him. She joined Magnus's sighs.

Magnus cleared his throat. "To quote the fabulous Effie Trinket : _that's mahogany !_" he chimed, while he concentrated on making a few glasses float in the air just for the fun of it. Everyone except for Simon raised their eyebrows questioningly. "Seriously? You guys really need to get up to speed with what's hip these days."

"Actually, _The Hunger Games _were cool a few years ago. And no one says _hip_ anymore, grandpa." Simon mumbled, his eyes still fixed on his device. Isabelle had guessed by then that he was playing some sort of game. Witches were planning their impending death, but hell, why not chill for a sec?

Magnus dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "Oh my, it speaks !" he gasped in mockery. "And it outsassed me !" he gasped again. "Nicely done, Smeagol." he sang, trying to ignore Alec snickering next to him.

"Yeah, that's _Lord of the Rings.._" Simon replied still not looking at Magnus.

"Well, isn't Sheldon rude today.." Magnus mumbled, sipping from his drink.

"His name is Simon." Isabelle intervened, making everyone's heads snap in her direction, including Simon, who had forgotten about his game and whose cheeks were progressively getting redder and redder.

"Ah, young love.." Magnus sighed. "Just don't end up like these two. " he added, pointing towards Jace and Clary and hushing them when they began to protest.

"I don't want to hear it. " he ordered."So, when are we going to let our beautiful creations know the witches are planning to kill their daddies and mommy?" he inquired, his eyes drifting between Clary and Jace.

"Well, I say as soon as possible. We must summon the leader from each country of the world and then let them pass the message on to their suboordinates." Clary spoke.

"We should do it separately, though." Jace intervened, visibly more calm.

"Why would we do that?" Clary snapped.

"Because they're all going to start attacking and provoking each other and the least thing we need now is for our numbers to decrease." Jace barked.

"They must learn to be in each other's presence. They are going to be allies in what may be the biggest war in supernatural history !" Clary yelled. Jace growled lowly while they challenged each other with defiant looks.

"I gotta go with Ariel over here." Magnus added and Clary smirked smugly at Jace, raising one eyebrow.

"Fine. You collect the bodies after the blood bath." Jace snapped, cracking his fingers.

"It's going to be easy for them to get along. Just look what good friends we are." Magnus cheered, earning disapproving moans from the others present.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Jace was lying in bed reading, trying to distance himself from the whirpool that seemed to be his mind lately and from the chaos which ruled inside his house. He had managed to avoid any unnecessary meetings with the others. All the while, he was waiting for an informant to call and give him news on the whereabouts of witches in New York so he could torture information out of them. He pondered whether he should bring the others with him. Sure, he was one of the most powerful beings on Earth, but witches seemed to be full of suprises these days. He thanked Providence that there weren't woods nearby because that was where witches were the most powerful. They draw their powers from nature and from the four elements: water, fire, air and earth and they can use them in any form and shape. To him, their powers seemed rather dull compared to the ones of the warlocks who could make things materialize out of thin air. The sole problem seemed to be the fact that warlocks drew their powers from within their own beings and they would often collapse unconscious after a good fight having drained themselves of all their energy. Still, Jace needed someone to have his back, he couldn't risk it, too many lives were at stake.

His phone vibrated on the nightstand and he leaped out of bed and squinted his eyes at the glowing screen. A new text alerted him that a witch was quite close, working as a bartender. He quickly pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He went out the door while dialing Magnus.

_Hello, you've reached the incredible and elusive warlock, Magnus Bane. If my phone if turned off, it means I'm in no mood for your nonsense. Good day, stranger!_

Jace growled, realising he would now have to deal with Clary by himself. He looked for her number on his phone and then remembered that, of course, he didn't have it. He stopped in front of her door and listened intently for any motion. He sniffed the air and her scent was strong, intoxicating actually. But that could be just because he had been in the room all day, not because she was there at the moment. Then he heard soft padding on the floor and she slowly opened the door, looking up at him with big curious eyes. She was wearing a short red satin gown with lace embrodery at her chest and the bottom rim. To be specific, she was barely wearing anything. Hearing her short laugh, Jace realized that he had been staring. He quickly resolved to looking into her eyes, which were, surprinsigly, playful.

"May I help you?" she whispered, leaning seductively against the door frame and it took all of Jace's will power not to gape at her chest.

"I received a call about a witch being nearby and I, um.. " he cleared his throat.

"Sure, I'll come. Just wait for me to get dressed." she said, leaving the door open and proceeding towards her closet, grabing some clothes out."You don't have to stand there awkwardly, you can come in." she called, quickly running a comb through her hair. Jace stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Magnus?" she asked, pulling up her night gown with her back facing him. Jace cleared his throat and averted his eyes from her naked body and her flimsy lingerie which was not in fashion when they used to be together. His reaction to her was immediate: glowing eyes and tight pants. He rubbed at his eyes before she got to notice.

"Jace?" she inquired, putting on a black leather jacket similar to his. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt tucked in, black leather boots and a jacket. Her hair was loose, just the way he liked it. The glowing of his eyes had not stopped.

"Um, he didn't answer his phone." he replied, quickly getting up from the chair he had been sitting on and out the door before she could notice his eyes. But she did and she smiled. She caught up with him and they both set off into the night on their mission.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you guys think ? Can't wait to hear your opinions! Please REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

They walked slowly through a dark narrow alley between two high concrete buildings draped in neon flashing lights. Little pebbles screeched under their shoes while the fluorescent bulbs buzzed repeatedly. Not a soul was on the street they could see right in front of them, but they could hear the racket coming from inside the bar in which there was supposed to be at least a witch according to Jace's informant. The back entrance of the bar was located on that alley and they both decided it was better to go in smoothly and make their presence barely noticeable.

"How many witches are in there?" Clary whispered, sniffing the air for anything suspicious. She stopped in front of the door and so did Jace.

"One." he replied, his eyes fixed on the door.

"Should be easy." Clary stated. They wouldn't even need the two of them to take down one witch, either one of them would suffice. Even a regular werewolf or vampire could take down one witch. Their powers grew when they gathered together and chanted in unison. One witch was close to harmless. That was why she wondered why Jace had asked her to come with him in the first place. He was capable of handling the situation by himself. Maybe he suspected there might be more than one witch waiting for them in there.

"Do you want to call for back-up?" Clary asked, craning her head and looking to her left, where Jace was, standing as motionless as a marble statue. A handsome, hot, statue off of which you would want to lick chocolate in slow motions. Clary blinked a few times to get that image out of her head and succeded in missing his answer.

"What?" she inquired.

"I said there's no need. We can do it. Where's your mind at? Get your head in the game, Clarissa." he snapped at her, making her blood boil instantly.

"Don't you snap at me, Jace Herondale or I'll make myself jewelry out of your balls." she hissed, pushing the door open with a foot and entering the bar.

"Right, like I'd let you and those fangs of yours anywhere near my valuables." he mumbled, following after her.

"I heard that !" she yelled over the loud music in the bar.

They sat down at the farthest cubicle in the back and looked around the place, trying to identify the witch. They would have to check for anyone's odd reaction from sensing their presence. Witches could sense the presence of supernatural creatures, but not viceversa. Witches just smelled like any other human. Any other delicious human. Clary tried to keep her mouth from watering surrounded by all those beating hearts pumping almost mockingly in her ears. She held her breath so as not to be tempted to sink her teeth in the nearest passer-by. When her little anxiety attack from being thrown into basically an all you can eat buffet passed she leaned casually against the back of the small cubicle couch and relaxed her muscles.

"Well, isn't this like the old times? Aren't you going to buy me a drink, stud?" she chimed almost flirtatiously, smirking devilishly at Jace who was sitting in front of her, his eyes on the chattering crowd of people, his ears listening in.

"What? This is nothing like the old times. When you and I were dating this kind of places didn't exist. And I don't think your usual drink is on the menu." he squinted his eyes at her.

"_Dating? _Is that what we did?" Clary inquired, raising her eyebrows. Jace cleared his throat and focused his gaze on the customers again, clearly avoiding the subject. Clary took it as her cue to shut her mouth. She had been too flirty with him anyway. And he didn't deserve it. Not one bit. She swallowed hard and set her face in stone the way she always did when she wanted to conceal her emotions.

Almost five minutes after they had entered the bar, all the customers started to slowly fixate their gazes on them with alarmed expressions on their faces. Some quickly stumbled out of the bar, constantly looking behind their shoulders making sure they weren't followed, while some just removed themselves from their seats and stood there analyzing them with unwavering eyes. The whole bar was practically staring at them as if they were a freak show.

"Well, I think we identified the witch-_es_..." Jace spoke, getting up from his chair slowly, his intimidating stature making some of the witches take a few steps back. Clary sat up as well, but she could easily be confused with a fifteen year-old, so, no reaction there.

"Remind me to kill you after we kill them." Clary whispered, her eyes glued to the surprisingly unfrightened witches. And then she realised why the witches seemed to feel unchalenged. She looked at Jace and they both turned their heads towards their enemies with flashing red eyes, giving them one more chance to back away. They heard a few startled gasps and whispers -_it's the Originals_-, but the witches did not retreat. Well, it seemed like it was showtime.

* * *

**I know it's short but I just wanted to give you guys a little something more this week ! Tell me what you think ! I'm starting to think you guys aren't that interested in this story. Which sucks, cause I was really excited about it. REVIEW ! I NEED to know what you think ! **

**-Kisses !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Missed me? Enjoy !**

_Previously.._

_They heard a few startled gasps and whispers -__**it's the Originals**__-, but the witches did not retreat. Well, it seemed like it was showtime._

The ground started to shake under them as the witches chanted together joining hands, their eyes fixated on the two in front of them. Glasses started falling from the shelves and the tables, bottles filled with liquor cracked on the floors filling the air with the sharp stinging smell of alcohol. The chairs started snapping and that alarmed Clary immediately, seeing as a wooden dagger to her heart would mean her immediate death. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but she then regained her composure and leaped at the first witch in her sight, snapping their neck in a swift motion. Jace growled and he started cutting and slashing everyone with his claws, as he ducked and avoided every glass, chair and table that flew in his direction. Clary's movements were quick and precise, difficult to follow. The witches tried to run while still chanting, but though they had had the number advantage, their power wasn't nearly enough to stall or even phase Clary and Jace. Their eyes darted nervously between the two beasts who sunk their teeth and claws in every single witch, blood and gutts splashing everywhere in a grotesque way.

That was when, seeing all the blood, one of the witches had an idea. They controlled the elements: water, earth, fire, and air. Blood was 90 percent water. Water could boil. Therefore, blood could boil. The intuitive witch yelled over the din to the few remaining witches to target the blood in their veins. They started murmuring again those unintelligible spells, while the air whirled around them in circular motions, making them look fierce. Jace and Clary exchanged confused looks as they didn't quite understand what they meant. Until they felt it. The pain. The agonizing, unbearable pain. They both gripped their heads and screamed as the veins in their temples throbbed frantically, making them feel as if their heads were going to explode. The room started spinning around them. Clary slowly started to lose control of her sight. Blood started pouring from the corners of her eyes. She didn't know if she was crying from the excruciating pain, or if she was decomposing. For the first time in her life she felt death creeping up on her.

Jace was kneeling on the floor leaning his forehead against his bent knees and gripping his head with such force he was close to cracking his own skull. Although it already felt like it was breaking into a million shards. He was sweating and convulsing, a luxury Clary did not have. Jace felt as if he had a fever, and his sweating was helping him recover. Clary, however, did not have a beating heart, and she also had a lot more blood in her system. So, though expected, Jace's eyes almost burst out of their sockets at the sight of Clary lying motionless on the ground, a witch approaching her with a wooden leg ripped from a chair. His rage raised to unconceivable height as he leaped at the witch and savagely bit their head off. His attention then shifted to the few remaining witches who looked stunned to still see him standing. They began chanting more rapidly and fiercely. Jace, though slightly fazed and visibly staggering, reached them and ripped all their jugulars out in one swift whooshing motion, their bodies collapsing to the floor, their chests still raising and falling in a desperate attempt to breathe. Jace shot them one last disgusted look and then, in a second, was at Clary's side.

He gently placed her head on his lap and checked her body for any fatal blows. She looked so small and fragile, so still, so... dead. She looked as if she was really dead, irreversably dead. Panic starting shooting through him as he shook her body again and again, calling her name. He couldn't do CPR, her heart wasn't beating, so he did the only thing he thought could make her come to her senses. He lifted her in his arms and ran at full speed to the nearest secluded alley, before anyone could catch a glimpse of them at the site of the massacre. He placed Clary on the cold hard ground and picked up the first person he found on the street knocking them unconscious. He then brought what seemed to be a man in his thirties to Clary. He ripped one of his arteries with a claw and began dripping the blood in Clary's mouth, hoping that would make her come about. And it did. Her red eyes snapped open, hungry and beastly. She forcefully grabbed the man from Jace and sunk her teeth in his artery, closing her eyes and moaning in satisfaction, the silent alley filled with slurping sounds. Jace watched her in relief as she drained the life from that poor innocent man. But if it meant keeping Clary technically alive, he found that he didn't care. After she finished, Clary dropped the man's limp body to the ground, her whole face bloody, her eyes disoriented and confused.

"Jace...?" she spoke in a shaky scared voice, her eyes returning in their beautiful emerald green colour. Jace pulled her in his arms as they both knelt on the concrete, wrapped in each other. Clary buried her face in the crook of his neck, sniffling him, realising a helpless whimper. She was scared, frightened even. If it hadn't been for Jace, she would have been dead, actually dead. Jace stroked her hair in a soothing way and for a while she let herself get lost in the moment.

"Shh, you're okay, you're safe, I've got you..." Jace whispered, as Clary hung onto him for dear life, her fists tearing his jacket apart. Hearing him use his warm kind tone with her after so many years brought instant tears to her eyes and she let them flow. She let herself feel everything she had avoided for centuries. She let Jace's smell and warmth fill her being, she let him make her feel alive again. Her cold marble skin felt prickly as he rubbed her back and arms. She whispered his name as she sobbed and weeped, staining Jace's clothes with even more blood. Jace lifted her chin so he could cup her face and look into her eyes, his thumbs trying to rub away the blood on her face.

"Don't cry, you're okay, nothing happened.." Jace whispered, as if afraid speaking louder would startle her. He didn't remember a time when Clary had been to shaken up. He did, however, remember a time when he felt this numb and disoriented. For the first century after he had lost her.

"Nothing happened?! I almost died! We didn't manage to retrieve any witches to interrogate and.. and.." she started sobbing again."I killed an innocent man!" she yelled, as bloody tears started running down her face again and she looked at the lifeless body on the ground. "He was somebody's son, somebody's husband maybe, somebody's father! And now.. and now.." she whimpered, as her body shook with every sob and inhale.

"There will be other chances to capture witches" he began, caressing her back as she wept."And.. yes, you did kill him, but.. you needed his blood, Clary, you almost died! I wasn't going to let you die! I don't care how many humans die if it means you're still alive ! Even if you hate me for it !" his voice had risen to a shout as the words escaped his mouth without his consent. Clary had stopped and she stood as motionless as a statue, looking at him with curious eyes, as if seeing him for the first time.

"I don't hate you.." she shook her head. "I never really hated you.. well, maybe for the first two centuries.. " she rubbed her face with her hands, not looking at him. "But afterwards... I just..." her voice dropped to a whisper, less than a whisper, a sound that only a supernatural creature could catch on. "I just missed you..." she exhaled a shaky breath as she rose to her feet, assesing her torn and stained get-up. Jace, however, was still kneeling on the ground looking up at her with mixed anger and hurt.

"What..?" Clary asked, confused. He then rose to his feet as well and backed her up against a wall. "If you missed me, why didn't you look for me, huh? WHy didn't you find me? If you _missed me_ so much." he spat, his voice laced with all the venom he had gathered throughout the years. His outburst took Clary by complete surprise.

"Because you didn't want me anymore, you made it clear when you left! When I didn't find you home!" she shrieked, feeling hurt and betrayed, the memories of that night rushing back to haunt her again.

Jace opened his mouth to speak when a portal began swirling on the wall next to them as Magnus emerged out of it, taking a second to observe the state in which the two of them were.

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

**Some Clace for my favorite readers ! The drama increases ! Sooo, what do y'all think of all that's going on ? Please REVIEW !**


End file.
